


Tabula Rasa

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Theo, Horror, Humor, M/M, Nice Guy Theo Raeken, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Present Tense, Protective Corey, Protective Liam, Sad Nolan, Sceo Romance, Secrets, Tabula Rasa, Theo’s POV, Thiam Brothers, Thorey Besties, non-au, supportive friendships, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Life is good for Theo Raeken. It’s his senior year of high school, he has a family that cares about him, close friends and a good pack, and what might actually be a requited crush on his alpha. But when confusing, nightmarish memories begin to surface, Theo’s happy life is threatened.Ch 1: Pure MorningGolden sunlight streams through Theo’s bedroom window, bathing his face in warmth. He sighs and curls his toes beneath the covers, savoring the boneless relaxation that comes from a long and restful night’s sleep. He fumbles for his phone on the nightstand and checks the time. It’s eight minutes until his alarm will go off for school. He can get up now or...A lazy smile forms on his face as he rolls over and burrows deeper beneath his warm, fluffy blankets, enjoying the heat from the morning sun on the back of his neck. It's worth another eight minutes. Besides, his parents are rattling around in the kitchen making breakfast, and his brother is in the shower down the hall.He sleeps for at least six and a half of those blissful eight minutes, swaddled in a dream of his alpha holding him while they watch movies with the pack. Scott’s fingers are massaging his chest as his alarm goes off.





	1. Pure Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't an AU. It's post-series set a few months after the events of 6B with everything that happened in canon having happened in this story too. 
> 
> I’ve been working on this one chapter for about a year and a half, so I decided it was time to finally begin posting. I’m anticipating between about three and eight chapters total and a span of at least a year or more in story time. Theo and the others will be in college when things wrap up.
> 
> This story is fluff and horror – not a typical melding of genres, I know. So heads up on the graphic violence.

Golden sunlight streams through Theo’s bedroom window, bathing his face in warmth. He sighs and stretches, curling his toes beneath the covers and savoring the boneless relaxation that comes from a long and restful night’s sleep. He fumbles for his phone on the nightstand and checks the time. It’s eight minutes until his alarm will go off for school. He can get up now or...

A lazy smile forms on his face as he rolls over and burrows deeper beneath his warm, fluffy blankets, enjoying the heat from the morning sun on the back of his neck. It's worth another eight minutes. Besides, his parents are rattling around in the kitchen making breakfast, and his brother is in the shower down the hall. He has no reason to get out of bed until the bathroom is free and food is on the table.

He manages to sleep for at least six and a half of those blissful eight minutes, swaddled in a dream of his alpha holding him while they watch movies with the pack. Scott’s fingers are massaging his chest as his alarm goes off. 

A quick sound and sniff test confirm that Liam is out of the shower and the eggs downstairs are almost ready, so Theo hops out of bed and runs a hand through his unruly bed hair before pulling on a comfy oversize t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He’ll get ready for school after breakfast like he always does.

He takes a moment at his bedroom window to appreciate the beautiful spring morning. Dew glistens on the lush green grass as a squirrel bounces across the lawn while overhead a pair of humming birds hover at the feeder in the oak tree by his window. The energy in the air is palpable, and Theo feels as light and zippy as those little birds with their beaks in the plastic red blossoms. He bounces on the balls of his feet, eyeing the treeline along the edge of his yard longingly. He’ll shift and go for a run in the woods after school. Maybe Liam or Scott will run with him – even though they can never keep up with him in his wolf form. 

He yips with delight at the prospect and gambols out of his room, almost running into Liam, who steps out of his own room at the same moment. He's dressed for school but his hair is still wet from the shower. 

“Mornin’.”

“Hey.” Theo lets the grin linger on his face as he bumps his brother’s shoulder with his knuckles and follows him down the hallway. 

“So uh, how are...things?” Liam asks, shooting Theo an overly casual glance over his shoulder.

Theo scrunches his face and gives him a dull look. “Things are fine, Liam. How are things with you?” 

“Oh fine, fine.” 

Theo laughs and claps a hand over the back of Liam’s neck. He gives it a few squeezes before letting his arm drape around Liam's shoulder. “What’s your deal, man? Why are you being weird?”

“Oh uhm, just in a weird mood I guess.” Liam hesitates at the landing over the stairs and gives Theo another careful look. “But you are okay, right Theo?”

“Yeah, of course.” Theo shrugs and brushes past him. He's not about to stand around puzzling out his little brother’s eccentricities when Mom's bacon and scrambled eggs are calling to him. “I'm gonna eat all the hashbrowns!”

Liam mock-growls and chases Theo down the stairs. As Theo steps off the bottom step, Liam howls and launches himself onto Theo’s back. 

Theo stumbles forward but rights himself and grips Liam’s thighs as he sprints into the kitchen, laughing.

“Mornin’!” He calls out to his parents as he sets his brother down and gives him a light shove.

Mom is standing by the stove flipping bacon, while Dad is at the table pouring orange juice into everyone’s glasses. Theo kisses Mom’s cheek and snatches a piece of crispy bacon off the plate before giving Dad a one-armed hug and plopping into his usual chair. 

He glances up as he realizes his parents and Liam are all staring at him with anxious expressions on their faces. He has no idea why.

“How are you doing today, Th–” Dad clears his throat. “ _Son?_ ”

Theo smiles at the man as he catches a whiff of self consciousness radiating from him. It took a couple years for Theo to go from calling him _Dr Geyer_ to calling him _Dad,_ and Liam had taken about a month longer than Theo to get there, but he’s been their step-dad for the past six years, and as far as Theo is concerned he's just _Dad_ now.

“I'm great, Dad.” Theo smiles as something full and happy blooms in his chest. He isn't sure why – maybe it's the gorgeous spring morning or those extra six-and-a-half heavenly minutes of sleep – but he's in an exceptionally good mood today. 

Dad breathes a sigh of relief and returns the smile. 

Liam pats Dad’s shoulder and gives Mom a peck on the cheek before drumming his knuckles against Theo's upper arm and beaming at him as he plops into the chair beside him.

The full, happy heat in Theo's chest glows brighter and he beams back. The atmosphere in the kitchen this morning is stupid good, and Theo knows he probably shouldn't love his family _this_ much on a random Monday in March, but he can't help but soak up their joy and contentment. 

Mom ruffles Liam's hair and kisses the top of his head as she sets his plate in front of him. A couple seconds later, Theo is on the receiving end of the ruffle and kiss, and a heaping plate of eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon is laid before him. 

Theo thanks her and bites into his hashbrowns. They're perfect – salty, savory, and…metallic.

The lights around Theo flicker and dim, and the round oak table morphs into a stainless steel operating table. Theo is lying on it, silver mercury dripping from his lips as hands bound in leather gloves cut through the muscle and skin of his torso with silver shears. A cold set of rib spreaders is jabbed into the searing-hot, bloody opening just below Theo's sternum. The Surgeon ratchets the crank and–

Theo screams and thrashes, his eyes squeezed shut as his ribs crack like dry branches and his chest is rent apart. He snarls and flails, frantic to free himself but helpless to overcome the unyielding hands that are locked around his upper arms, immobilizing him.

“Theo, what is it?! What's wrong?”

Liam’s voice cuts through his terror, and when he dares to look he’s back in his kitchen with Liam crouched beside his chair. His grip is firm on Theo’s biceps, but it doesn’t hurt, and Mom’s fingers are tentatively stroking the back of his head, calming him. The Surgeon is gone and Dad hovers behind Liam in the space the Dread Doctor had occupied. The only mask he wears is one of paternal concern, mirroring the fraternal and maternal versions etched across Liam's and Mom’s faces.

“What happened, baby?”

Mom’s voice is as gentle and reassuring as Liam’s thumbs as they stroke Theo’s twitching muscles.

“Dread Doctors,” Theo whispers, swallowing the potato mush sticking to the palate of his mouth. Traces of metal and antiseptic linger on his lips. “I flashed back to the Dread Doctors.”

Liam’s eyes widen and he looks between their parents.

“I’m fine. It’s okay.” Theo clears his throat and scooches his chair back toward the table. 

“Do you know what triggered it?” Mom asks carefully, her fingers still carding through his hair.

Theo shakes his head and pulls away. He just wants to forget this ever happened and go back to his pleasant morning.

After a few seconds everyone reclaims their places at the table and Liam and Dad begin making small talk about lacrosse and BHHS’s chances of going back to the playoffs next year without Liam on the team. By the time breakfast is over, the conversation is less forced and the topic has shifted to Theo and Liam’s search for a college apartment.

Theo runs through his shortlist of requirements for a living space as he dresses and packs his school bag for the day: two bedrooms (he and Liam have never shared a room and no way does Theo want to start now), a patio or balcony, bus access in case he doesn’t feel like driving and fighting for a parking spot on campus, and close proximity to a wooded area so he and Liam can slip away on full moons. Theo doesn’t need to shift on full moons, but Liam is miserable if he can’t, and Theo needs to be there to keep an eye on him.

Theo still can’t believe how awesome it is that Liam, Corey, and Mason skipped a year and that they’ll all be graduating and going off to college at the same time. Of course technically Theo should have graduated the year before with Scott and Stiles, but as he finishes getting ready and slings his bag over his shoulder he does his best not to think about why he was held back all those years ago. It doesn’t quite work and he can’t help but glance at the faded and tattered family picture that sits in a frame on the edge of his desk. It’s of his _other_ family, the one he lost. He takes a shaky breath and indulges the bittersweet thoughts that surface. Tara would be done with college now. He wonders what she would be doing. 

“Ready to go?” Liam asks, poking his head into the room.

Theo hums and nods. He’s still in a good mood despite the detour his morning has taken. The Dread Doctors, Tara and Theo’s biological parents – they’re all in the past, and Theo’s present is good. Really good. He needs to focus on that.

“So, uh, can I have a ride?” Liam asks as he pulls the front door closed behind them.

Theo rolls his eyes, the corner of his lip curling up in amusement. “No, Liam. Today I’m gonna make you walk to school.”

“Right.” Liam gives an awkward laugh as they stroll up the driveway to Theo’s truck. “Because you drive us everyday.”

“Um, yeah, that was the premise of the joke,” Theo answers, rolling his eyes again as he unlocks the doors.

“Funny.” Liam nods and climbs in on the passenger side.

Theo laughs and shakes his head. “You’re being so weird today.”

Liam smiles, and something indistinct and ephemeral rattles through Theo's mind. 

_We had a happy childhood._ Liam is smiling that same smile as he says it, but Theo can't remember when or why Liam had made such an obvious statement. Where were they in this memory? Not their house. The location looks familiar but–

“Theo?”

“Hmm?” Theo shakes his head, clearing it.

“Are you gonna start the truck or what? I don't wanna be late today. I gotta meet Mason before class.”

Theo nods and blushes as Liam smiles again and something overly warm and sentimental blooms in his chest. They had a happy childhood, and Theo has been blessed with a supportive family, close friends, and a pack that would do anything to protect him. He feels it more vibrantly as Liam smiles at him. It feels good if a little awkward.

 

Theo is on his way to his locker when a familiar scent arrests his attention. It's mild and sweet with subtle creamy undercurrents, and it fills Theo with amused delight.

 _I'm your best friend._ The scent swirls around Theo and lights up his senses as Corey's voice makes that declaration in another fleeting memory that Theo can't quite place. The background is indistinct. Where were they, and what had prompted that statement? Of course Corey is Theo’s best friend. They’ve been best friends ever since–

“I had a flashback to the Dread Doctors this morning,” Theo says by way of greeting as he turns the corner and finds Corey leaning against his locker, checking his phone.

“What?” Corey's eyebrows draw together and a tinge of anxiety bleeds into his creamy-sweet scent.

Another olfactory memory assaults Theo's brain: Corey’s scent sharp and bitter, suffused with agony and terror as he lay strapped to an operating table beside Theo, screaming and thrashing against leather restraints as his own ribs crunch and snap like tree branches. The Surgeon’s mask clicks and wheezes as he folds back the bloody flaps of skin and muscle that should be covering Corey’s torso. He reaches inside the gaping opening with a pair of forceps and– 

Theo hisses through his teeth and lurches forward, wrapping his arms around Corey in a tight embrace and nuzzling his head – whether for himself or his friend, he isn't sure.

He doesn't smell hurt. He smells just as sweet and soothing as always. Theo loves him almost as much as he loves his family. Corey is family.

“They can't hurt us anymore,” Corey whispers as he returns the embrace.

_They can't hurt us anymore._

“I said that to you.” Theo gives Corey a final squeeze and lets go. “Right after Scott and the pack rescued us. You were invisible. For the first time.”

“And you were right,” Corey says, shrugging one shoulder as he falls into step beside Theo and they make their way to Theo's locker. 

Theo nods as he replays the events of that fateful day. After it was all over he found Corey by scent – a surreal new experience in and of itself – and he reassured him they were safe, that the Dread Doctors would never be able to hurt them again.

“And I'm right too.” Corey’s voice resonates with sincerity as he winds an arm around Theo’s back and leans their heads together. “You're okay, Theo.”

Theo laughs and bumps Corey's side. “I know. It was just a stupid flashback. Lingering trauma I guess. I'm just surprised my parents didn't mention putting me back in therapy.”

“It's best not to dredge up old memories, Theo. That's probably why.”

Theo tilts his head as he finds himself almost _unable_ to hang onto those memories in the face of Corey's statement. The experience irrevocably changed both their lives, yet apart from those key moments Theo can barely remember the details. How were they abducted? How long were they captives? How did the pack know where to find them? The hazy recall must have been an effect of the Dread Doctors’ disorienting frequencies. He would have asked Liam or Scott about it later, but it’s best not to dredge up old memories.

Theo’s thoughts trail off as Nolan walks by and gives them a wide-eyed look before scurrying to his locker.

“Hey, let’s go talk to him,” Theo says with a nod in Nolan’s direction.

“What? Why?” Corey frowns and digs in his heels as Theo tries to tug him along.

Theo lowers his voice and leans in. “Everyone’s still avoiding him because of the Anuk-Ite thing.”

“Yeah, for good reason. He went around slashing people’s hands to see if they would heal.” Corey grips his own hand and glares at Nolan, not looking away when their eyes meet. Nolan drops his head and stuffs a book into his bag.

“He watched his only friend die.” Theo nudges Corey’s shoulder. “C’mon, it’s wasn’t even his fault. The Anuk-Ite was influencing him.”

Corey sighs as they cross the hall together. “You’re, like, _too_ nice sometimes, Theo.” 

Theo laughs and smiles at him before slumping against the locker beside Nolan’s. “Hey man, you have a good weekend?”

Nolan swallows and slams his locker. “I have to get to class.”

“Slow down,” Theo says with his most disarming smile. “I wanted to ask you to come sit with us at lunch today.”

“Really?” Nolan’s eyes are wide again, hopeful, but then he glances at Corey, who frowns and shakes his head. “Well, uh, thanks anyway, Theo, but I gotta go.” He turns and hustles down the hallway, disappearing into the morning bustle of students.

Theo swats Corey’s arm and gives him a disappointed look. “Why’d you do that? He smelled really sad and scared. He needs someone.”

“That someone doesn’t have to be us, Theo.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance,” Theo insists as they walk toward their first hour calculus class.

“Well...that is true.” Corey gives Theo a warm smile, and Theo isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t want to argue. If Corey’s happy, he’s happy.

They chat about TV shows as they make their way to class. Corey tells him he needs to check out _All American._ Apparently Asher is a total hottie, and Jordan is the ultimate puppy. They make plans to binge it next weekend.

Conversation stops as they walk into class and take their usual seats. Everyone is looking at Theo, and even though he’s normally an outgoing person, it’s kind of overwhelming. 

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Theo whispers, not that he expects Corey to know the answer.

Corey shifts in his seat and shrugs. “They know we’re chimeras.”

“Yeah, but they’ve known that for awhile and–”

“It’s probably just hard to get used to.”

Something skitters at the back of Theo’s mind. Corey isn’t lying to him, but it feels like he’s hiding something. Before Theo can press him on it, Lydia’s mom walks into the room.

“Principal Martin.” Mrs Willis, their teacher, offers the woman a tight-lipped smile and sits up a little straighter. “Is this about...”

“Yes.”

Theo’s discomfort grows. They’re not looking at him, but they’re not looking in an almost intentional way. Their conversation continues in a whisper, but that does nothing to prevent Theo from overhearing it. 

“I don’t like this,” Mrs Willis says.

“Neither do I, but my daughter–”

“And why does she get a say exactly?”

Ms Martin visibly bristles. “Just carry on with today’s class as normal, Mrs Willis.”

“There’s nothing normal about this,” Mrs Willis answers. “He’s going to be behind.”

“He’s very intelligent. He’ll keep up. And none of this is open to further discussion.”

Mrs Willis purses her lips and gathers a stack of paper, which she straightens against her desk with a series of rough bangs. “Then why are you here, Ms Martin?”

“To remind you that discretion is of the essence.” Ms Martin sweeps her eyes across the room of students, then back to the teacher. She speaks loud enough for the class to hear her as she continues. “Send anyone who forgets that to my office, Ms Willis.”

Theo’s blood runs cold. They’re _plotting_ something. He turns to Corey to fill him in, but before he can get a word out, Corey takes his hand and they vanish, pulled into a shimmering world with green light bending around them. It’s soothing. Theo likes it when Corey turns him invisible. It’s just weird to do it openly in front of their classmates now, but at least no one is staring at him anymore.

“Theo, listen to me, whatever you heard–”

“They’re up to something, Corey! I think it’s about us, or maybe just me, or–”

“Shhh, Theo, it’s okay. I’m your best friend.” Corey words reverberate through Theo’s brain, shaking away all his other thoughts. “And I promise everything is fine and no one is going to hurt you. Please don’t worry about it, okay?”

The suspicion slips away like sand through his fingers, and he nods. Everything is fine. He’s sitting with his best friend in a class he likes, and no one is going to hurt him. He doesn’t have a care in the world by the time Corey lets go of his hand and they reappear in their desks.

Calculus is fun, and Theo finds this morning’s class unexpectedly challenging but in a mentally invigorating way. As class ends and Theo says goodbye to Corey in the hallway, he catches Liam’s scent and the distinctive thrum of his heartbeat. He turns and greets him with a wave.

“Ready for American History?”

Theo groans. _No one_ likes American History except his weirdo brother.

“Hey, let’s go for a run in the woods when we get home.” Theo bounces a little. “I have a lot of pent up energy today.”

“I can’t. I gotta take care of something with Mason after school.”

Theo cocks his head. “I’ll go with you.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.”

“But–”

“Scott’s still in town. I bet he’ll wanna go for a run with you.”

Theo’s stomach lurches and his cheeks heat. “You think so?”

Now it’s Liam’s turn to cock his head. “I mean probably.”

“Has had he said anything about...” Theo coughs and clears his throat. “Wanting to run with me?”

Liam furrows his brow. “Uh, no, but it’s not really a big deal.”

“No, I know, I jus–”

“I gotta take a piss.” Liam pats Theo’s arm and turns as they reach the men’s room.

“Take a piss, leave a piss,” Theo calls pleasantly as Liam walks through the open bathroom door. He turns back around and shoots him a disgusted look, and Theo cracks up. 

He leans against the wall by the water fountain as he waits for Liam to finish and come back out. Excitement pulses down his spine, making it tingle as he ponders his afternoon run with his alpha. He wants to text him to cement the plans, but what will he say? It doesn’t matter. Scott’s easy to talk to. That’s one of the things Theo likes best about him. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and brings up his text thread with Scott, blinking when he finds it empty. Wait what? He can’t remember their last exchange but he’s certain that he texts with Scott on a regular basis. Did he somehow accidentally delete their message history?

A stall door creaks several feet away within the bathroom and an agitated voice catches Theo’s attention. _Nolan._

“I know you’re busy, Nat, but I’m having a bad day, and I could really use my sister.” Nolan’s tone is ragged with resentment, but there’s a fragility to it that makes Theo’s heart sink with sympathy.

“Nolan.” The girl on the other end of the line takes a long sigh and the stall creaks again as Nolan seems to slump against it. “I get that you’re having a hard time, but I have a tough load this semester and–”

“Will you come to town or not?”

“Not. I’m _not_ going to drop everything and drive three-and-a-half hours each way just to hold your hand and baby you. You need to grow up.”

“But Nat–”

“God, little brothers are so annoying. I thought it would get easier as you got older, but I swear you’re just as needy as you’ve always been.” 

The line goes dead and a toilet flushes, and suddenly Theo is swept up along with the rushing water as the voice of a different disappointed sister shouts over the gurgling roar.

_“Are you always gonna be such a needy twerp, Theo?” Tara’s hands close around Theo’s shoulders and she shoves him out of her room. “I never wanted a little brother! I wish you had never been born.”_

_“But I just wanna play with you!” Theo yells as the door slams in his face and he dissolves in tears. “What did I do wrong?”_

 

“Excuse me,” someone says quietly, snapping Theo out of the memory.

Theo looks up. Nolan is standing beside him motioning at the water fountain.

“Can I just...” He coughs and looks away as their eyes meet. His are rimmed in red. “I need some water.”

“Yeah.” Theo steps out of the way and gives in to the urge to rub Nolan’s back as he leans down and takes a sip. 

Nolan flinches but relaxes slightly as Theo gives him a reassuring pat. He doesn’t look up as he finishes and turns to leave.

“Nolan wait.”

He clears his throat and reluctantly looks back.

“Are you okay?” Theo makes sure his tone is gentle and his posture is non-threatening. He wants Nolan to open up to him. He wants to share some of the abundant happiness that characterizes his own life. Nolan isn’t a bad guy. He just made some bad choices, but he did the right thing when it counted and he doesn’t deserve to be treated like crap.

“I’m great,” Nolan answers with dead eyes as he walks away.

“If you wanna talk later–”

A hand lands on Theo’s arm and turns him away from his distressed classmate.

“I don’t think you should talk to him, Theo,” Liam says quietly.

“Did you hear him in there? He–”

“He’s not your problem.” Liam rubs Theo’s shoulder and leads him away from the water fountain and back into the main hallway. “Let’s just focus on you right now.”

“Me?” Theo blinks at him and pulls away. “But I’m fine.”

Liam cringes and hisses through his teeth. “Right, of course you are.”

“Is something going on?” Theo stops and folds his arms.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be late for class if we don’t hurry up.”

“I don’t care. I’m not budging until you tell me why everyone is acting so strangely.”

Liam shakes his head. “No one’s acting strangely, Theo.”

“Uhm, yeah _you are._ And Corey, and Ms Martin, and–”

“C’mon, bro, just chill. There’s nothing to be stressed about.” Liam snakes his arm through Theo’s folded ones and drags him a couple feet before Theo can stop. Weirdly, they aren’t attracting attention in the crowded hallway. It’s like everyone is going out of their way to ignore them.

“Liam, I don’t know what the hell is happening, but–”

“Shush.” Liam flashes golden eyes at Theo and his grip gets tighter on Theo’s arm, but it doesn’t hurt. If anything it’s reassuring. “I’m your adopted brother and we had a happy childhood.”

“Well yeah, I know _that._ ” Theo’s mind goes foggy and a hazy warmth sweeps over him. It feels amazing, but he tries to resist it. His voice sounds weak to his own ears when he speaks again. “Li, something’s happening and I don’t understand it.”

“No,” Liam whispers as he tugs Theo into a hug. “Nothing’s happening. Everything is great.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, Theo.” Liam squeezes him closer and trails a hand along his back. “We had a happy childhood, and you have a really good life. You just need to enjoy it.”

“Oh.” Theo goes slack and inhales Liam’s scent, relishing the secure sense of family and trust that accompanies it. 

The bell rings.

“Crud, I made us late,” Theo says as he lets go of Liam.

“It’s okay. No one’s gonna be mad at you, Theo.” Liam smiles at him, and Theo smiles back. He can barely remember why he was upset to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit disappointed I didn’t get to introduce Scott in this chapter, but he’ll be featured significantly in the next one.
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	2. Buzzkill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and commented on the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one.

_Zzzup. Zzzchuzz. Zzzcrrruzz._

The air is thick and wet in the sewer, the stench horrendous. Theo’s lungs and nostrils burn as he reluctantly inhales. And yet...

_Zzzzzspup. Zzzzcccuusc. Zzzusssp._

He can barely focus on anything other than the humming, crinkling frequencies buzzing along the metal pipes above his head and through the slimy, dank walls around him. They’re here. They’re watching. He can’t see them but...

“No, p-please.” The boy takes a shuddering breath and huddles against the sewer wall. Tears trickle down the sides of his face and drip from his chin as he whips his head around, frantic to find an escape. There is none, and they both know it. “Theo please. Don’t take me back. Just let me go. I won’t tell anyone. I swear.” 

The air thickens in Theo’s chest as he looks down at the terrified, disheveled stranger. His clothes are torn and bloodied, and his big brown eyes flicker with a sporadic purple glow.

“You can’t leave.” Theo’s voice is silky and soft, but void of true sympathy. He has no idea why because all he wants is to help the guy stand, to leach away his pain, to assure him he’s safe. “You’re still only half a chimera.” Theo feels his mouth pull into a smile and his blood runs cold. “And the best pieces haven’t even been put in yet.”

“No. No! Noooo!” 

Theo’s arm shoots out and his claws hook into the front of the boy’s shirt...and his chest he realizes as hot blood gushes over his fingers and coats his hand. He wants to vomit as he yanks the boy to his feet and drags him back up the dead-end tunnel, back toward the source of the buzzing.

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll get you out of here. I promise I’ll protect you._

The words won’t come out. Instead his claws sink into the boy’s shoulder.

_Zzzup. Zzzzcccuusc. Zzzzzspup._

“Have you ever been electrocuted, Josh?”

 _Josh. Josh._ The name means something. It feels important.

“N-no.” Josh’s terror is so potent it briefly overpowers the noxious fumes around them.

“It hurts like hell,” Theo whispers in his ear, “but I have feeling you’re going to be into it. I bet you’ll beg us to keep going before it's over.”

_What?! No! Why would I say something that?_

Theo’s eyes well up with tears. This can’t be real. He would never be so cruel. It has to be a nightmare...yet it feels as horribly vivid as any other moment of his life.

When he looks again, he’s standing beside a surgical table. Josh is strapped down and sobbing softly, his unfocused gaze on Theo’s feet. 

The Surgeon rolls a cart with antiquated, green-tinged equipment up to the table. He flips a switch, and the equipment rumbles to life. The damp air around them begins to dry and crackle.

Josh gasps and stares with horror at the two metal conductors taped to his bare chest. 

“Help.” His voice shakes as he gives Theo a plaintive look. The Surgeon has already unhooked two electrodes from the side of the cart and is looming over him with them. “Please. _Please,_ Theo. Help me.” 

The machine buzzes and shakes as The Surgeon waits for it to reach maximum power. It’s not too late. Theo can still save him.

The Geneticist is hovering to Theo’s left. He could lash out with his claws, catch her unaware, then pivot and slam the cart into The Surgeon’s thigh. Then it would come down to wresting the cane out of The Pathologist’s hands and fending them all off as they rally. The odds aren’t great, but he has to do something. He can’t stand around and watch Josh get electrocuted.

The frequency gets louder, higher. The machine is almost ready to unleash its torment.

Theo’s claws slide out. It's now or never.

“Calm down,” The Geneticist whispers beside him.

Theo growls and raises his arm. She knows he’s about to attack. His chance is slipping away.

“Stop.” Her voice is soothing, but laced with authority. “Theo stop.”

Josh’s screams pierce the air, and through their masks The Surgeon and The Pathologist laugh, arrogant and otherworldly.

The entire room shakes as the machine buzzes louder, as Josh screams louder.

The Geneticist grabs Theo’s wrist and he snarls. He can still slash her with his other hand. He doesn’t want to hurt her. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, but he _has_ to. He has to...

Something’s wrong. She smells like La Bête. No, not like La Bête, like his host. 

“Mason?” 

Josh’s screams threaten to rupture Theo’s ear drums as the rumble of the machine reaches its crescendo and– 

A timer rings. 

A cell phone timer, melodic and synthesized, a repetitive tingle of notes.

“Theo, listen to my voice and the sound of the timer.”

It is Mason. Theo sheathes his claws as the Dread Doctors’ lair fades out and a digital clock display fades in. It’s close to his face, taking up most of his field of vision.

“Do you see the numbers on the clock, Theo? Do you see them slowly counting down to zero, second by second?”

Theo nods. _One minute and twenty-three seconds._

“When the timer reaches zero, you’re going to forget all about what just happened.”

Theo trembles in relief. It was horrible. He wants to forget it so much. But– 

“Was it real?”

“Sshh, of course not.” Mason rubs Theo’s arm. “Just relax and watch the seconds tick by, Theo. It’s getting harder and harder to remember as every second passes.”

_One minute and eight seconds._

_One minute and seven seconds._

“I almost hurt you,” Theo whispers as he covers Mason’s hand with his own.

“No, you didn’t, Theo.”

“I hurt him. I brought him to them.”

“Who, Theo?”

“J-josh.” Theo isn’t sure who he was, but the name lingers on his lips.

 _Fifty-five seconds._

_Fifty-four seconds._

“No, that didn’t happen.”

“It didn’t?”

“You would never do something like that, Theo.”

“I would never do something like that.”

“You’re a good person.”

“I’m a good person.”

_Forty-four seconds._

_Forty-three seconds._

“Josh never existed. There were never any other chimeras. Only you and Corey.”

“No other chimeras, only me and Corey.”

“No one died.”

“No one die– ...but my parents? Tara?”

_Thirty-one seconds._

_Thirty seconds._

“Sshh, no, that was unrelated.”

“Unrelated?” Theo isn’t sure.

“Unrelated,” Mason repeats. “It happened years ago.”

“Unrelated.” Theo nods. Of course it’s unrelated. “It happened years ago.”

_Twenty seconds._

_Nineteen seconds._

“Tragic car accident when you were nine.”

“Tragic car accident,” Theo mumbles. “I was only nine.”

“But you’ve had such a happy life with Liam and your parents.”

“Such a happy life with Liam and our parents.”

Eight seconds.

Seven seconds.

“Everything is perfect, Theo, and you’re not gonna think anymore about this, okay?”

“Okay.”

The clock reaches zero and the timer stops.

Theo yawns and stretches. He’s in the library with Mason for study hall. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. You just zoned out for a bit.” Mason bumps his elbow against Theo’s and smiles at him.

There’s a faint, buzzing crackle of feedback coming from the librarian’s desk. Her cell phone must be too close to her computer speakers. It’s distracting but not a big deal.

“Sorry,” Theo says with a shrug as he goes back to his American History assignment. There’s a name scrawled across the bottom of his notes, but he crosses it out and doesn’t think anymore about it. It doesn’t seem important.

 

Corey shows up later. Apparently Theo was so zoned out awhile ago that he didn’t even notice Mason messaging him, but he isn’t surprised the couple is stealing an extra hour together, even if Mason encouraging Corey to skip class is slightly atypical. For his part, Mason still seems intent on working his way through the psychology textbook he’s reading for a college class he plans to take next fall. After the third time shushing Theo and Corey, he exiles them to a separate table. This is exactly what Theo wanted. He knows it’s devious, and he feels bad for baiting Corey into disturbing his boyfriend and getting fussed at – because now Corey is all mopey, and he keeps shooting Mason these mournful looks – but Theo wanted the opportunity to talk to his best friend alone without making Mason feel excluded.

He reaches across their new table and brushes his fingers over Corey’s forearm. “I texted Scott awhile ago.”

Corey’s face lights up. “Ooh, what’d he say? What’d you say? What happened?”

Theo lets Corey’s enthusiasm spirit him along despite the many obstacles and impracticalities he knows the whole situation presents. “We’re going for a run after school.”

“Nice!” Corey bounces in his seat. “You can turn into a wolf and literally make him chase your tail!” 

Theo’s face burns with a blush as Corey snickers at him.

“You know he doesn’t like me that way.” Theo is pretty sure that’s true, but he wants Corey to argue with him. He doesn’t disappoint.

“We don’t know that. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“Yeah, but those are just his Scott eyes,” Theo answers quietly, the phantom sensation of his alpha’s warm, affectionate gaze heating his skin.

“His ‘Scott eyes’?” Corey curls his fingers into quote marks and nudges Theo’s foot under the table. “You have it _bad,_ man.”

“Shut up,” Theo mutters, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“So what are you gonna wear?”

Theo furrows his brow. “Well like you said, my, uh, wolf.”

“Ahh, so you’ll be naked before and after the run!”

“Crud, that’s not appropriate, is it?”

“Dude, it’s _perfect._ ” Corey squeezes his arm excitedly.

“I don’t wanna be a creep.”

“It’s not being a creep. You’ll have a perfectly valid reason for being naked. If he happens to look, well what’s the harm?”

Theo’s stomach twists with guilt, and he lowers his eyes to the table as he comes down from his fantasy. “The harm is that he has a girlfriend.”

Corey scoffs and waves his hand. “That’ll never last. You guys are end game.”

“I can’t break them up!” The ball of guilt gets colder and heavier in Theo’s gut. 

“You’re _not._ You’re just letting him know he has other options for _when_ they break up.”

Theo sighs and shakes his head. “No, I can’t do that. Not that it would even work. He’s completely straight.”

“Not necessarily. I seriously think he’s bi.”

Theo arches his brow, hope stirring in his chest – and elsewhere. “Really?”

“Yeah, you know Jackson from London?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well we added each other on Snapchat.”

“Oh yeah?” Theo takes a second to process the information. “He doesn't seem like the type to be on Snapchat.”

“Dude, his Snaps are hilarious,” Corey insists, chuckling to himself.

“Oh, he does funny Snaps? I was thinking maybe like shirtless selfies.”

“I mean, yeah, those too.” Corey sighs and glances at his phone on the table. “But anyway we also started texting.”

“Does Mason know about this?” Theo asks gently, not that he thinks Corey would do anything. 

“Of course!” Corey swats Theo’s arm. “I wouldn’t text a hot boy without telling Mason.”

“Okay.” Theo raises his palms.

“Well, other than you and Liam,” Corey adds with a smirk, “but you guys don’t count,”

“ _Right._ ” Theo rolls his eyes, his stomach fluttering at the compliment. Corey is the sweetest.

“Anyway, he was telling me about this one werewolf who used to be in Scott’s pack before us. Um, Isaiah maybe?”

“You mean Isaac?” Theo nods. “Yeah, I knew him when we were kids.”

“Right Isaac,” Corey agrees. “So anyway a couple years ago, Jackson's boyfriend Ethan did the mind rape thing to Isaac and–”

“Can we not call it that?” Theo asks with a cringe. 

“Well what do you wanna call it?”

“I dunno. How ‘bout non-consensual mind penetration?”

“Alright. So Ethan penetrated Isaac and guess what happened?”

“I can only imagine…”

“He found memories of Isaac making out with Scott!”

Theo’s jaw drops. “Seriously?!”

“Yeah!” Corey shakes Theo’s arm and nods.

Theo lets himself picture it, guessing at what Isaac might look like nowadays. It’s tantalizing but...

“I dunno, Cor, this whole thing seems like one big rumor.”

“What? No way!” Corey’s eyebrows draw together, and he shakes his head insistently. “Isaac couldn't lie with Ethan inside him.”

“That would be tough,” Theo concedes. 

“And Ethan wouldn't lie to Jackson because they're boyfriends.”

“Reasonable.”

“And Jackson wouldn't lie to me because…”

“Because?” Theo arches his brow.

“Well because he’s too pretty to lie.”

Theo diplomatically remains silent. It would be too cruel to shake Corey’s faith in pretty people.

“And I wouldn't lie to you because you're my best friend!”

“I love you too, Cor.” Theo pats Corey’s hand.

“So it has to be true! Scott McCall is bisexual!”

Theo sighs and leans back. “I hope you’re right.”

 

At lunch Theo sees Nolan and tries to wave him over, but he averts his eyes and takes a seat by himself at an empty table on the opposite side of the cafeteria. Theo is halfway out of his seat, intent on talking Nolan into joining them or maybe just sitting with him one-on-one, when Liam grips his arm and pulls him back down.

“I told you not to talk to him.”

Theo frowns at his little brother and shakes him off. “Not your call.”

Liam’s eyes narrow and he opens his mouth, but Corey cuts him off.

“Hey Liam, do you think Scott’s bisexual?”

The anger fades from Liam’s face, replaced by utter confusion. “Uh, no, I don’t think so. Why?”

Theo shoots Corey a glare. It’s not like he can leave now and go sit with Nolan, not in the middle of a conversation like this. 

“What do you think, Mace?” Corey asks, ignoring both Theo’s glare and Liam’s question. “Is Scott bi?”

“Maybe.” Mason shrugs.

“What really?” Liam blinks and rubs his neck. “I don’t get those vibes.”

“You don’t have gaydar,” Mason answers.

“Gaydar isn’t a thing. And besides you said he was bi not gay. But you’re not bi, so you can’t have bidar. And gaydar can’t pick up bi people.”

“Gaydar can totally pick up bi people,” Mason insists.

“Then straightdar can pick up bi people too, and I’m not getting a reading!” Liam folds his arms and gives a crisp nod as if that settles things.

“Straightdar isn’t a thing,” Corey interjects.

“Argh!” Liam swats the table and glares at everyone in turn.

“So, uh, why do you think he might be bi, Mason?” Theo asks.

“He’s asking for a friend,” Corey says with a smirk.

Theo kicks him under the table.

“What friend?” Liam’s confusion is almost painful at this point.

“I’m the friend,” Theo answers with a laugh, taking pity on his brother.

“You’re your own friend?” Liam’s brow only furrows more. “Wait, why do you care if Scott’s bi or not?”

“I like him, Li.”

“Well sure, he’s a great guy.” Liam gives a nod and then his jaw drops. “Oh!”

Mason is gaping too. “You’re gay?!”

Theo’s head snaps back and his own jaw drops in response.

“You guys all need to chill,” Corey says before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Uhm yeah, Mace, I’m gay...I’ve been out for years, we came out to each other a couple years after I moved in with Liam – is none of this ringing a bell?”

“Oh right.” Mason clears his throat and gives an abashed smile. “Ha, I forgot.”

“You _forgot?!_ ” Theo’s stomach drops. “It was like the turning point in our relationship, when we stopped competing for Liam’s attention and became real friends instead.”

“Well you know what they say about turning points.” Mason raises both shoulders in a long shrug. “Once you’ve turned, you might as well forget ‘em!”

“I don’t think anyone says that,” Theo answers softly as he stares down at his lunch tray. 

“It’s okay, Theo. No one cares that you’re gay.” Liam hooks an arm around his back.

“Well I know _that!_ ” Theo shoves him away. “Are you gonna tell me you forgot too?”

“Of course I’m not gonna tell you that!” Liam answers with righteous indignation. 

Theo tilts his head, trying to make sense of the response.

“Anyway, the big news is that you have feelings for Scott,” Liam says.

“Yeah,” Theo answers.

“And that Mason clearly doesn’t have gaydar,” Liam adds with a grin. Mason throws a carrot stick at him.

“It’s not news to me,” Corey says with a smirk.

“You knew?” Liam asks.

“Oh sure, Mason’s always had terrible gaydar.”

Mason folds his arms and side-eyes his boyfriend.

“I meant the Theo-liking-Scott thing.”

“I know what you meant.” Corey shrugs one shoulder. “But yeah, it was Theo’s secret to tell.”

“But you didn’t tell me.” Liam turns to Theo. His face is serious now, a hurt pout forming on his lips.

“I wanted to,” Theo answers, his own distress flaring in response to his brother’s. “I just wasn’t sure how you’d react. You know, since he’s your alpha.”

“He’s your alpha too.” Liam waves his arm. “And Corey’s.”

“He’s not really my alpha,” Corey mutters.

“Not now,” Mason whispers.

“Not ever...”

“It’s just a stupid crush that he probably can’t even return. I didn’t think you’d care.”

“Well I mean...” Liam clears his throat. “If it’s important to you...”

“Okay.” Theo bumps their shoulders together. “Next time I’ll tell you.” 

“Did you tell me?” Mason asks cheerfully. “’Cause we all know how forgetful I am.”

“Too soon.” Theo glares at him and shakes his head, trying to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Too soon.”

 

After school Theo goes to Scott’s house to pick him up. He answers the door before Theo can knock.

“Werewolf hearing.” Scott beams at him and the heat rushes to Theo’s cheeks. He’s wearing a faded blue tank top and an old pair of chinos. It shouldn’t look as good as it does, but it takes Theo’s breath away.

Theo clears his throat and flashes his eyes in a desperate bid to distract Scott and hide his reaction. “Chimera eyes!” 

Scott lets out a sharp, surprised laugh and his face crinkles adorably. “Get over here, man.”

Scott pulls him in for a snug embrace, and he goes slack against his alpha’s body, even going so far as to rest his head against Scott’s. Only his arms have any muscle tension as he squeezes them tight around Scott’s warm, broad back.

“How are you?” Scott asks, leaning back just enough to looking into Theo’s eyes. His hands are strong and firm on Theo’s biceps, and Theo is almost achingly aware of the way his knee still brushes the side of Scott’s leg. 

“I’m great,” Theo whispers, melting just a little more under his alpha’s attention. It doesn’t feel like small talk. Scott honestly wants to know how he is, and it feels amazing. “How are you?” Theo cringes. Okay, now it feels a little bit like small talk, but he wants to know too.

Some of the easy exuberance fades from Scott’s face as he lets go of Theo and they walk further into the house. “I’m okay.”

“Just okay?” Theo presses.

Scott shrugs his muscular shoulders, and Theo reminds himself to pay attention to the conversation. “I had a fight with Malia.”

Theo hates the excited twinge in the pit of his stomach. This isn’t good news if Scott’s upset.

“What happened?” he asks softly as he leans against the side of the couch and Scott rests on the arm of the easy chair.

“I...don’t really wanna talk about it.”

“Oh.” 

“But this run is good timing. I have a lot of frustrated energy I need to work out.”

Theo swallows and his gaze flits back to Scott’s bare, muscular arms, the bronze glow of his collarbone, and the sinews of his upper chest beneath the swoop-neck of his tank top.

“Theo?”

Theo ducks away and heads back toward the front door, grateful that he knows how to mask constituent parts of his scent. “Let’s go. I’ll drive us to the preserve.”

“Okay,” Scott calls cheerfully as he follows Theo out.

Scott takes his place in the passenger seat of Theo’s truck, and Theo has the stray thought that it’ll smell like him later. Right now it smells mostly of Liam with undercurrents of Corey and traces of Mason – and that’s a perfectly pleasant, comfortable combination, but Theo debates the merits of making his friends ride in the back for the next week so he can keep Scott’s scent from becoming muddled. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Chemistry,” Theo answers with a cheeky grin.

Scott returns the grin even though Theo’s amusement must seem weird.

“So, how much longer do we get to keep you?” Theo asks, keeping the question light and playful.

“I’m leaving Wednesday night. I have a test Thursday morning, and I gotta meet with some people that afternoon for a group project in another class.”

“Oh, what’s the project on?”

They make more casual conversation about Scott’s college life as they finish the short drive to the preserve and Theo pulls off the road and parks in the grass beside a clutch of trees.

“I think I’ll just leave my shirt here,” Scott says as Theo rounds the vehicle and joins him by his door.

Scott’s wrists cross in front of him as he grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts it up. Time seems to slow down as Theo takes in every rapturous detail. There’s a momentary flash of Scott’s lean, relaxed stomach with light outlines of muscle and tantalizing v-lines dropping into the front of his chinos. Then his abs tighten with the movement of removing his shirt, and hard, tightly packed panels of muscle strain beneath the tan flesh. His pinky scrapes across the little mat of bushy black hair that hugs the skin beneath his navel and draws Theo’s eyes higher as more of Scott’s etched midline comes into view. Muscles flex along his sides and frame the broad, sculpted expanse of his smooth pecs and the pebbled brown buds of his nipples. His biceps bulge and a single droplet of sweat drips from one of the tufts of black hair that decorate his sinewy armpits as he finishes pulling the shirt over his head and tosses it onto the seat before slamming the door.

“Ready to run?” he asks, his dark eyes shining with carefree enthusiasm. 

He’s clearly unaware of the show he just put on, and yet Theo feels emboldened by it. 

“Actually, I wanna shift into my wolf form,” Theo answers as he pops the top button of his pants and watches for Scott’s reaction.

“So unfair. I’ll never keep up!” 

“No, you won’t.” Theo smirks and unzips his fly and toes off his shoes. Scott doesn’t seem to be ignoring him or paying him any extra attention, so he drops his pants to his ankles.

“How long do you wanna go?” Scott asks.

“Till _you_ get tired,” Theo challenges as he leans over and pulls his feet loose, hooking his thumbs into the back of his socks and taking them off in the process. 

“Then we might be out here all night,” Scott teases as Theo gathers up his pants, socks, and shoes.

“Fine by me,” Theo answers, stepping past Scott in just his briefs and t-shirt to reopen the truck door and dump his clothes on the seat. He takes his time, giving Scott ample opportunity to look if he wants to and struggling to resist the urge to adjust his briefs as he realizes they’re clinging to the cleft of his ass. It’s not a full-blown wedgie or anything, but the outline of his crack is definitely visible. It feels both wrong and exciting as hell to put himself on display like this.

“Oh you’re on,” Scott answers with a laugh.

Theo takes his shirt off next, timing it so that it’s covering his face as he turns around and there’s no risk of awkward eye contact. The fact that it also gives Scott a couple seconds to check out his package in his briefs – _if_ he wants to – is another bonus. 

“Don’t go too fast,” Scott says as Theo slides his thumbs into the sides of his underwear, ready to shed them too.

“Uh...” His face burns. Okay, so maybe Scott is watching.

“I don’t want us to get separated.”

Theo pauses with his briefs halfway down his thighs. “Oh you mean...” 

“What?” Scott tilts his head, utterly indifferent to the fact that Theo’s dick and balls are hanging out.

“Nothing,” Theo mutters, hurrying to get his underwear off and toss them in the truck. He feels like a fool. Not only isn’t Scott interested in him, he has a fricken’ _girlfriend._ That makes Theo a d-bag as well as a fool for trying to show off.

He shifts into his wolf form and bounds into the forest, spurred on in no small part by his embarrassment. If only he could turn into a wolf and run away every time he did something cringy.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” Scott’s shouts ring with laughter as he thunders through the woods behind Theo. He’s probably already forgotten the momentary awkwardness, if he even noticed it at all.

Theo forgets too as he yips and darts around trees and through thick underbrush. His paws clip the dirt for only an instant before he’s propelling himself forward into the next graceful bound, steadily increasing the lead he has on Scott, who never stood a chance in this race. Sure, he has his alpha strength and reflexes, but Theo was _made_ for this, made to charge through the wilderness with his pack and take down their prey. The only thing that would have made this better would have been a deer or elk running ahead of him. Theo wouldn’t have killed it once he caught it, but he sure would have had fun chasing it.

It’s impossible to keep track of time like this, and Theo isn’t sure if they’ve been running for minutes or hours. All he knows is that the sun has drifted low on the horizon, and he can no longer hear Scott in the distance behind him when he reaches the bridge. It doesn’t seem like anything special at first, and he’s halfway across it when a scent memory reaches up from the water and clenches a fist around his chest. 

He skids to a stop, his heart pounding faster than it has all afternoon. The fur on the back of his neck rises and he howls in distress. Something bad happened here.

He vaguely notices an answering howl as he shifts back into human form and peers over the wooden railing. Like all rivers, the unique blend of local soil and vegetation gives this one a one-of-a-kind scent signature. The water is deep but placid, barely a trickling whisper as it laps against the wooden piling beneath the bridge. 

Everything changes around Theo. The air takes on an unseasonably cold bite and assaults his naked skin. The lush spring greenery on the banks shrivels and dies, leaving behind a frozen brown frost. The edge of the water freezes too, becoming slushy ice. The central body of the river also changes, not slowing and freezing but rushing and churning. It crashes and roars, screams as it pounds the wooden beams beneath Theo’s feet.

_Tara._

Theo can’t vocalize the name as he spots his sister flailing in the water below. She’s younger than he is now, but in an instant he reverts to a child, a nine-year-old boy watching with dark, unmoving eyes.

His heart pounds harder, faster, colder.

She isn’t swimming right. Something’s wrong. Her leg is broken. Her face is pale, and her lips have a bluish tinge. She’s going to freeze to death if she doesn’t drown first.

“Theo!” She shrieks his name and gurgles as her mouth dips below the water line.

_Tara._

He still can’t get her name out. He still can’t move.

“The-o!” Her gasping breath tears his name into two distinct parts, interrupted by the chattering of her teeth. This time her whole head dips below the surface of the water. Only her arm waves plaintively, pleading for Theo to do something.

His heart pounds, pounds, pounds until her head bobs out of the water. If she goes down again she won’t resurface.

“Theo!” 

This time the shout doesn’t come from his sister but from his alpha as Theo climbs onto the railing.

“Tara!” he screams, at last able to acknowledge her.

“Theo!” 

She goes under again, and Theo plunges into the depths after her.

He can’t save her. He can’t even save himself. They both drown in the cold, churning water.

He feels it, the moment when his heart stops beating and he surrenders to the darkness. It hurts. And then it doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
